fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doraemons (Anime)
Plot The Doraemons, or Dora Dora Seven DD7, is a kind of an old boys' association of the Robot School which Doraemon attended. All the seven male members are cat-like robots of the same type, enjoy dorayaki, but usually add their own preferred seasoning. They have rock-hard heads they can use as a weapons, or to break out of prison (among other things), but this is even more enhanced in Doraemon, since he has no other special weapons, and has no ears or hat to get in the way when using this mode of attack. The gadget that can connect them is Friendship Telecard. They can call each other with the card everywhere and every time when one or more Members are facing problems. Characters The Doraemons *Doraemon Nationality: Japan The original protagonist in the main series. In the series he acts like a leader to lead the Doraemons. Enjoys his dorayaki plain. *Dora-the-Kid Nationality: United States Dora-the-Kid, nicknamed Kid, works for a sheriff's deputy in Texas, USA, with the old sheriff captain and his granddaughter Anyi. Kid is also is the secret agent of the Time Patrol Police. He is good at quick shooting, but he has a fear of heights (acrophobia). Kid's weapon of choice is the Air Gun, which appears to be the front muzzle of a giant revolver that is equipped onto Kid's arm (He has no fingers to fire a regular pistol). The Air Gun shoots out a big blast of air that can knock down anyone that gets hit. His variation of Doraemon's four-dimensional Pocket is the four-dimensional hat that Kid wears on his head. Enjoys his dorayaki with ketchup and mustard on it. Though in most times he think girls are trouble, he is the sweet (or romance) character, when he faces the girls. In one episode, he was injred by Arc 14. Thinking that he's dying, Dorami kiss him, reliving him. *Wang Dora Nationality: China He is the smartest among the Doraemons and is a master of kung fu. He studies medicine in the Qing Dynasty, China while he works for an assistant of a doctor of Chinese medicine. His only weakness is that he cannot face girls. Wang Dora's variation of the four-dimensional pocket are his four-dimensional sleeves on his shirt. Enjoys his dorayaki with rāyu. He's best of friend with El Matadora, but they often clashed. *Dora-med III Nationality: Saudi Arabia He wears Arabian clothes and forecasts from the tarot. He chose to be a royal consultant in Saudi Arabia on Middle East. Needless to say, he can't swim. He is also quite proficient in magic and the black arts. His dream is to open a "Water Land" theme park for children who live in desert regions. When he gets angry, he grows several times his size (proportional to how angry he is,) becoming a giant. Dora-Med III's variation of the four-dimensional pocket is his four-dimensional magic lamp. Enjoys frozen dorayaki. He is the only member to has religion (he follows Sunni Islam). *Dora-nichov Nationality: Russia Dora-nichov lives in Siberia, Russia, but often works in Hollywood as a popular movie actor of Werewolf series in the 22nd century, or even travels to the past when Russia is ruled by Tsar Nicholas II. He is extremely sensitive to the cold. He transforms himself into a wolf if he looks at the moon; in this form he can attack enemies by biting or simply wreaking havoc, etc. He is able to blow fire out of his mouth by taking something hot like Tabasco. Dora-nichov uses the four-dimensional scarf covering his face as an alternative to the four dimensional pocket. He usually doesn't eat dorayaki in front of others, because the round snack would let him transform, wreaking havoc, so he likes it with dog food. His clothes may relate to the Siberian Cossack farmers in the history. *El Matadora Nationality: Spain He is the strongest guy of the team. He likes napping (siesta), even naps in any danger or anywhere. He lives in Barcelona, Spain and works for a roast meat restaurant "Carmen" (which is named after the daughter of the chefm, and also El's love interest, Carmen), but also masking himself to save the poor, as an alter-ego Keikai-Dora, a parody of Zorro (Though this form isn't much different from his original appearance, except with his Magic Cloak pulled over the top of his head). His dream is to be a matador. El Matadora is the only other Doraemon (other than Doraemon himself) to use the four-dimensional pocket. He likes dorayaki with spaghetti sauce. His Magic Cloak which can blow enemies away or deflect bullets, etc. Totally different from Wang Dora, he is a playboy among girls. *Dora-rinho Nationality: Brazil He is very quick, can run very fast and has many powerful soccer skills, but forgetful. He lives in Brazil. He spends days in playing Association Football with the Mini-Doras. The Mini-Doras each have a miniature version of Doraemon's four-dimensional pocket that Dora-rinho could take gadgets from, though the gadgets are equally as small as the Mini-Doras. He can attack enemies by kicking soccer balls at them. He enjoys dorayaki with Tabasco Sauce. His soccer-shaped bell turns into a bell of an ordinary looking when he is angry. His character is similar to Mario Balotelli: crazy, prank anyone stay close with him, so sometimes he is called Balotelli of The Doraemons. Allies *Principal Teraodai Nationality: Japan The principal of the Robot School in the 22nd century, the inventor of the cat robots, and also the greatgrandchild of Hiroshi Teraodai (寺尾台ヒロシ Teraodai Hiroshi?), the principal of Public Tsukimidai Elementary School (which appears in the main series.) He grew up with four similar brothers.He's both a mischievous and treacherous person, but he trusts in The Doraemons despite many of their bad scores in school. He often gives tasks to The Doraemons. *Noramyako Nationality: Japan One of Doraemon's friend in the Robot School. She was originally a character from Fujiko's story, who is a girlfriend of Doraemon, and works as a dancer in the 22nd century. *The Mysterious Thief Dorapin Nationality: France He is a mysterious cat-like robot thief from France, clearly modelled after Arsène Lupin. He has a wand with a jewel on it used to change the material of one object into another (e.g. paper -> water, rock -> china, etc.). He fears the dark and dogs. He likes eating dorayaki with cheese. Though often misunderstood for a "villain", he always steals for a reason, especially to help the poor. *Jaidora (ジェドーラ Jedōra?) Nationality: Italy One of Doraemon's friend in the Robot School. A fantastic cook from Italy. Strangely for his hobby, he wears glasses and can't see without them. His emotions change quite rarely, and he runs in circles frantically when in panic. Episodes *First Class: The Doraemons meets for the 1st time. Cast *Ben Disken - Wang Dora *Steve Bulm - Dora-rinho Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime